finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Type-0: Change the World -The Answer-
'Final Fantasy Type-0: Change the World -The Answer-''' is a novel adaptation of Final Fantasy Type-0. It was released on April 21st, 2012, and retailed for ¥980. This novel, together with its sequel, Final Fantasy Type-0: Change the World -The Penultimate Truth-, has been translated to French. The French version was released in June 2015 by Lumen and retailed for 15€. Story Chapter 1: Ace & Izana Izana Kunagiri runs amid burning buildings crumbling around him. Due to the active crystal jammer he cannot cast spells, and must resort to using his blade to defeat two Militesi soldiers suffering a stomach wound as a result. Izana was tasked by Archsorceress Arecia Al-Rashia from Akademeia's Sorcery Division to deliver a COMM to Ace, one of her personally tutored cadets deployed to take out the empire's crystal jammer, but Izana is yet to find him. As he walks through the ravaged neighborhood he recalls how he arrived at this situation. Izana was but a simple legionary doing his daily task of exterminating coeurls in the forest nearby the capital of Rubrum. Tensions between Rubrum and Milites were increasing with skirmishes breaking out along the borders, Izana discovering this while filing a report. He met Ace at the chocobo ranch, though he reacted coldly at first. After learning Izana loves chocobos Ace became more welcoming and explained he had been an Agito Cadet since he was eight. Because Ace lived in the external bureau of the Sorcery Division Izana asked is he was genetically modified, but Ace laughed and dismissed it. Ace reminded Izana of his brother, Machina, a Class Second cadet. Over time Izana learned Ace was educated in military and magic use, but clueless about anything else. Thus Izana talked about other topics with him, and Ace told Izana he never thought of his fellow Class Zero classmates as his family. One day after telling Izana he had officially enrolled in Akademeia, Ace requested Izana to be the liaison between the military and Class Zero for the upcoming mission, as he wanted to work with someone familiar. Izana trained with Ace and lamented how his magic powers had diminished. Ace suggested he learn to use an alternative weapon like a blade instead. At the end of their training, Izana asked Ace to not turn back if he died on the battlefield. At the start of the invasion Izana and his friend found Militesi spies while out on patrol and discovered they could not use magic. Arecia called and asked Izana to deliver the COMM to Ace, as only Class Zero could turn the tide of battle. As a wounded Izana continues looking for Ace, he is accosted by Militesi soldiers. His chocobo, Chichiri, carries him away but Izana loses consciousness and falls. When he comes to Militesi soldiers shoot Chichiri, Izana crying out for Ace, who arrives with Queen and Nine. Izana passes the COMM to Ace and thanks Chichiri for coming. He thinks about Machina and how he wanted to see Machina's friend Rem one last time. As fear of dying and being forgotten consumes Izana, Ace calms him down. He asks Ace to keep looking forward, and as his final wish, requests Ace to save Rubrum. Chapter 2: Machina & Rem The Vermilion Bird Crystal erases all memories of Izana from Ace's mind. The COMM he still holds asks Class Zero to destroy the crystal jammer located in the Arena. Ace, Queen and Nine meet Machina and Rem there and tell them to leave since they cannot use magic. They destroy the crystal jammer, but its operator, Qun'mi, escapes. Qun'mi, a White Tiger Secundus l'Cie, reports the existence of the "Red Devils" to Cid Aulstyne, the leader of Milites. As Milites failed to capture the Vermilion Bird Crystal, the Black Tortoise and the Azure Dragon would now put up their guard against the White Tiger, and thus Cid deploys Qun'mi to a suicide mission to set off of the Ultima Bomb in Lorica. She still wants to carry out the mission to repay her debts to Cid before she would lose mind to the Crystal completely. Qun'mi had lost her parents in a territorial dispute, and joined the imperial army to take revenge on Rubrum. She became a weapons researcher and Cid took her under his wing. Class Zero converses with Arecia as the Ultima Bomb lights up the night sky. Rubrum enters an alliance with Kingdom of Concordia. Despite the threat from Milites the Vermilion Bird Primus l'Cie Zhuyu Voghfau Byot refuses to take part in the war, and the Consortium of Eight deploys the Agito Cadets of Akademeia instead. As Class Zero enters their classroom in Akademeia for the first time, Kurasame Susaya is introduced as their commanding officer. When Nine rejects taking orders from anyone but the class's Mother, Kurasame punches him and raises his Ice Sword. Queen reprimands Nine, as Kurasame has Mother's approval. Kurasame introduces Rem and Machina and leaves. Each cadet introduces themselves. Machina and Rem offer to give the newcomers a tour around the Peristylium, to which only Ace agrees. Ace mourns not being able to come earlier to save more people during the Capital Liberation, but Machina and Rem remind him they were facing a White Tiger l'Cie. Ace does not understand why people come to the cemetery to mourn for dead that no one can remember, but Machina wants to remember that someone who was close to him has perished. Arecia calls Ace's COMM asking him to come to the Sorcery Division for a check-up. When he arrives Arecia is arguing with the Commandant regarding the deployment of Izana Kunagiri without the latter's consent. Ace overhears how he had requested for Izana to be deployed. As the Commandant storms off Ace hides from view. Arecia returns to her motherly demeanor and tells Ace not to be bothered by death since people can only move forward without being chained to the past, and thus the Crystals help people by taking away the memories of the dead. As Ace returns to the classroom, he finds Machina, Rem, Nine and Queen talking about their reasons for fighting in the war. Rem explains about how Milites develops biological weapons and how a virus spread to her village, killing everyone but Machina and Rem who were immune. Machina's reason for fighting is to not lose anyone important to Milites again. When the topic of Machina's brother Izana comes up Ace becomes uncomfortable, but Machina can't remember him and doesn't know what he was like. Machina wonders if Ace has missing memories of Izana too, but Ace denies this. The alarm sounds calling the class for a mission. The class is briefed to take back four Rubrumite towns now occupied by Milites. Ace is assigned in a team with Machina and Rem and is taken aback since he has never operated separately from his 11 classmates before. He feels Machina and Rem are different from the rest of Class Zero, not having been raised by Arecia in the External Bureau. During the mission to liberate McTighe the three take out enemies and Ace recognizes how skillful Machina and Rem are. When they encounter Qator Bashtar he challenges them on his Magitek Armor, Gabriel, that has a magic wall defense system, though it does not nullify all magic. With Rem preparing Thundaga, Ace uses his cards to distract Qator. As the spell hits Gabriel Machina creates a hole in its armor at which Ace directs his cards. Qator retreats and McTighe is liberated. Ace, Machina and Rem settle at the town square as soldiers and civilians celebrate. Ace apologizes to Machina for his role in Izana's death, though he does not understand why he should mourn someone he can't remember when they should be focused on moving forward. Machina and Rem are dumbfounded. Machina does not consider his sadness over having forgotten Izana a handicap that holds him back, as the gravity of what he has lost gives him strength. Machina feels like he has lost a part of his heart and gravely fears losing someone else important. He thus wants to protect those by his side, such as Rem and the rest of Class Zero. Ace laments he's been taught to discard such feelings, and that they cannot fight while fearing loss. Rem points out that he had saved them when they first met, and Ace affirms he will save whoever he can. This pleases Machina, who thinks Ace must have at least tried to save Izana as well, as he is a good person at heart. Chapter 3: Queen & Kurasame Two months after Rubrum began its offense to retake its lost territories the dominion has regained much of the land occupied by Milites. Queen has been observing Machina and Rem, who have settled in well after a rocky start. Queen, Ace, Machina and Rem are at the cafeteria when Nine and Kurasame enter, bickering with Kurasame criticizing Nine's performance in the previous mission. As Kurasame leaves, Nine complains to being hungry and that Kurasame followed him all the way to the cafeteria just to lecture him. Concerned, Queen asks how the others feel about Kurasame. Ace is not as strongly opposed to him as Nine, but dislikes him being excessively strict. Machina is neutral, but never knows what Kurasame is thinking about. Rem views him a good commanding officer. Queen thinks it is reasonable a CO should be strict, but also that the tension it harbors could become an obstacle. Curious what the other classes relationship with their commanding officers is like, Queen heads to the Arena with Machina and Rem to visit Machina's former Class Second whose graduates become military officers and thus its CO is also strict. Yet, the CO beams when Machina calls out to him and explains that COs and cadets simply have to trust in one another. Rem's former Class Seventh, meanwhile, specializes in support and majority of its cadets are female, including the CO. Rem says that her former class emphasizes kindness. Machina wonders why Queen is even bothered, but Queen says it is her duty. Machina asks if she is the Class President, but she denies, saying that as Class Zero consists of cadets of various clashing personalities, it simply fell on her shoulders to take care of the others and find the common ground. When Queen meets with Mother she pours out her feelings, asking why Kurasame is their CO. Arecia tells her about the Four Champions of Rubrum of which Kurasame was a member. One of the champions betrayed the other three, but the reason for this remains forever unknown because no one can remember him. The betrayal made Kurasame close his heart and thus Arecia finds him suitable to take charge of Class Zero as he would remain unbiased. Arecia doesn't care if the relationship between the class and Kurasame is poor as long as he carries out his duty. However, Queen resolves to improve the situation. Kurasame holds a study session but half the class doesn't turn up. Ace doesn't think he needs it. Nine views Kurasame as his enemy and thus there is nothing to learn from him. Rem asks if Queen likes Kurasame, but Queen silences her. On Ventusmens 21st, Kurasame briefs the class about a large scale operation at Togoreth Stronghold. He warns that a White Tiger Primus l'Cie might make an appearance in which case the class should retreat. Queen teams up with Nine and Ace, their first objective being to check for survivors in the prisons. After various battles Kurasame issues a command to withdraw, but Nine, Queen and Ace come face to face with Nimbus, the White Tiger Primus l'Cie. Nine attacks him and is killed, along with Ace who tries to defend Nine. Just as Nimbus turns to attack Queen, Kurasame appears and shields her, having come to buy time for Lord Zhuyu to arrive. The two hold up Nimbus up for 57 seconds until Zhuyu appears and the two l'Cie clash. Queen wants Kurasame to help her carry Ace and Nine's bodies. Kurasame doesn't understand why she would burden herself, but Queen explains that Arecia can revive them. She asks if Kurasame can remember Ace and Nine, and Kurasame admits that he can. As they head out, Queen tells Kurasame that his actions today were kind and asks him to display that kindness to the others. Kurasame thinks kind words are pointless and Queen deduces he does not believe in the value of words, since they are easily forgotten. She smiles at the puzzled Kurasame and is glad he is their CO. Chapter 4: Nine & Sice Rubrum and Concordia claim joint victory over the battle of Togoreth, though the stronghold was obliterated in the battle between Nimbus and Zhuyu. A week later the cadets discuss the war, Nine confident they will defeat Milites. When Sice points out Milites has the strongest army in Orience they argue, Sice finding it excruciating to be classmates with Nine. Sice doesn't think she can rely on all of her fellow classmates, especially the newcomers Machina and Rem. Machina is shocked and Rem stutters an apology. Sice says that if they became a hindrance she would kill them herself and leaves. Queen laments that ever since they were raised in the External Bureau, Nine and Sice's tumultuous relationship has been worrisome. Ace, however, is not bothered, as he is used to it. Their next mission a week later is to destroy a Militesi weapons development facility, as the use of MA is one the empire's key strengths in the war. The main team—Ace, Queen, King, Seven, Cinque, Trey, Cater and Eight—are to attack the factory with the other three teams of two members each attacking other facilities as distraction: Machina with Rem, Jack with Deuce and Nine with Sice. Deuce asks Nine to be patient with Sice, who isn't a bad person regardless of her harsh mannerisms. Nine and Sice reach a warehouse for Colossi. Nine attacks the war machines, triggering the alarm, and the two stand back to back to fight off Militesi soldiers to buy time for the main team, Sice also destroying the lines of Colossi with fire magic. After they are done Nine claims that Sice has been even more irritable than usual ever since the war began. She admits it is true and says that she has never spoken about her past before. She never had a father and was abandoned by her mother when she was seven. She grew up in a gang in a town that has since has been destroyed. When the gang got busted by Milites the others betrayed her and she was caught. Demanding the whereabouts of her "friends," Militesi soldiers took her out in the snow where she collapsed. Sice is forever grateful that she was saved by Arecia who gave her a warm home at last. A hidden sniper shoots Nine in the leg. Nine creates a hole in the ground with his lance and pulls Sice in to escape the sniper's scope, but they can't stay there for long as the sniper may call in reinforcements. The two rush in the direction of the gunshot while dodging the incoming fire. Nine flashes back to his past: a blazing fire and a man asking him to run away. As they approach their target, Sice is struck in the leg. Nine turns back for her even if Sice urges him to go ahead. Nine makes another hole and pulls Sice in, where it turns out she also has an abdominal wound and she passes out. Nine finishes the job alone. Sice awakens on a bed in a village near the border. Nine has treated her wound but admits he is not good with magic, and advises her to see Arecia later. A Concordian appears outside, informing them of the ceasefire invoked by Queen Andoria. Confused, the two head off to rendezvous with the others. Chapter 5: Deuce & Jack Like Nine and Sice, Jack and Deuce met a Concordian who brought message from Andoria on the ceasefire. Deuce contacts Ace through the COMM, but can barely hear him say that they're all safe in the Militesi capital. In Ingram, Deuce and Jack are taken to the twelfth floor of Hotel Armada where they rejoin the rest of Class Zero. Ace tells them of their encounter with Brionac, a colossal MA equipped with eight Ultima Bombs, and how the timing of the ceasefire announcement was unfortunate. Kurasame enters and tells them that Rubrum higher-ups are in a meeting regarding the ceasefire. Ace demands to know why Rubrum agreed to a ceasefire in such a crucial moment. Kurasame explains that Milites has stated their terms and Rubrum has no reason to refuse. Deuce wonders if Milites is planning something, but Kurasame says that a treaty that suits them would be their gain. Until the next morning's conference, the cadets are free to do what they want. After Kurasame leaves the cadets try to guess what Milites is planning. King suggests they want to assassinate of Consortium of Eight member, but Queen thinks Rubrumite higher-ups would suspect that and with bodyguards like Kurasame, Milites would never succeed. Eight suggests they are buying time for further war preparations, but Trey thinks that re-starting the war after a ceasefire would be pointless. Deuce thinks Milites is buying time to develop war machines like the currently experimental Gabriel and the crystal jammer. Jack suggests they take a break by checking out Ingram. The main team, along with Machina and Rem, are too tired to take up on the offer. Nine and Sice don't want to walk around an enemy territory. Thus, only Jack and Deuce head out. Jack is in awe at the high-rise buildings and Deuce explains they were built with Magitek derived from the White Tiger Crystal. Unlike the Vermilion Bird that stops providing powers to those over the age of 20, Militesi citizens of all ages receive their Crystal's blessing and thus the average age in the imperial army is higher than in the Rubrumite army. Just as Jack wonders why Milites does not use their vast powers for peace, Qator appears and explains that circumstances forced the empire into war. The snow covered imperial lands are unsuitable for farming and the hungry people's pleads for help from Rubrum and Concordia fell on deaf ears. Ten years ago Cid Aulstyne took the reins of the nation and the imperials see war as the only means of survival. After Qator leaves, Jack comments that humans are savage creatures who would continue fighting even without the Crystals' memory erasure. Deuce is saddened. Deuce's parents died in a territorial dispute. When Arecia took her in all she did was cry. Jack was another child Arecia had adopted, but Deuce's first impression on him wasn't good, as Jack had insensitively asked if her parents were dead. Jack had explained that his parents were killed in a robbery of their family store and told her to smile, as even a fake smile will turn into a real one eventually. Since then, Jack and Deuce became friends and whenever Deuce played her flute, Jack would dance along. These days Deuce thinks that Jack has changed, as though he appears cheerful on the outside, the words he speaks are callous. Unaccustomed to the cold weather, Deuce and Jack return to the hotel as snow begins to fall. Queen Andoria meets with Class Zero and warns the cadets that continuing the war will bring about destruction. As a l'Cie she is in touch with the Crystal's Will and cryptically denotes the cadets as the most important cogwheels in Orience. Andoria is hit by a sniper, but rejects healing from Deuce explaining that this was her Focus and crystallizes. An enraged Celestia, the queen's bodyguard, jumps out of the window to pursue the sniper. The cadets realize Milites is framing them for the regicide and fruitlessly try to contact Kurasame. The cadets escape on their own to the streets of Ingram, but only Deuce, Jack, Machina and Rem have any magic left. They encounter Ines Belfarre, one of Qun'mi's subordinates who deems Qun'mi's death to be Class Zero's fault. Ines seeks revenge on her scorpion-like MA, the Vajra, whose attack buries everyone except for King, Trey, Nine, Sice, Machina, Rem and Deuce into a pile of rubble. The remaining cadets fall one by one until only Deuce is left standing. Jack digs his way out of the rubble to support her, reminding her that whenever she plays the flute, he'll dance, making Deuce realize he hasn't changed. With Deuce's flute magic as support, Jack defeats Vajra before collapsing. Deuce cries over his body, but Jack tells her to smile. Deuce believes his words are true: one day even a fake smile will turn real. Content, Jack closes his eyes. Chapter 6: Machina Izana asks Machina if he wants to continue living or if he wants to leave the world with him. Machina wants to continue fighting and asks why he can suddenly remember Izana. Izana says that even if the mind forgets, the soul remembers. Machina is woken up by a frantic Rem, but cannot recall his dream. They are on the outskirts of Milites and Machina asks if Deuce had carried all of them there. Rem explains that Arecia had transported them and that the two of them had only lost consciousness, they hadn't actually died. Machina is displeased Arecia abandoned her own children in enemy territory. The rest of Class Zero are outside voicing their concerns about Machina not waking up. He asks if they feel bitter about fighting and training all their lives for no reward. Ace explains he doesn't feel bitter and in fact enjoys his life, spending time with everyone. The other class members agree. Machina and Rem, however, are hurt and feel that their classmates don't even realize other lifestyles exist, resolving to help them. The cadets take turns patrolling. When Machina sets off alone in the forest he finds a dying Qun'mi who tells him that her Focus is to choose the next l'Cie. She offers him to become her successor, bur he refuses, saying his friends are human and thus he wants to remain one as well to fight till the end alongside them. He shoots a fireball at Qun'mi. External links * Square Enix e-store'' * [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/951986-final-fantasy-type-0/63567938 Novel Summaries (fan translation)] * [http://mademoiselle-eclair.tumblr.com/tagged/translation-project Translation Project (fan translation)] Category:Books in the Type series Category:Final Fantasy Type-0